Back to Life and Love
by amazingdunlap
Summary: Michael finally wake up from his coma! But, is he the same? What if he up more distant but more in control of his anger. And maybe have an instant connection with his new stepmother; Claudia Zacharia. DarkMichael! Interested in mob Michael!
1. Authors Note

In this story Michael will be 17 and will be much darker. He'll be more like Jason was when he woke up from the coma, but more in control of his emotions.

Michael will still be distant towards Carly and will have a bond with Claudia that might turn romantic or I might make a whole new character such a a Zachara cousin that will feed Michaels new darkness after waking up from his coma.

Enjoy!


	2. Waking Up

No POV

When Lulu enters Michaels room it is dark and she can barely see his body in the hospital bed. She quietly take a seat next to Michael and stares at him in his condition.

Michael Corinthos lll, once a child full of life and energy, shriveled up in a bad for little more than a year. As Lulu watches, guilt overcomes her over fact that she has yet to visit until this day to see he nephew who she loved so much.

In a quiet voice Lulu starts speaking to Michael, "Hey Michael. I can't believe it's been a year since you've been in the coma. I miss you so much and wish you would wake up. You mean so much to me Michael and you have to get better. Sonny, Carly, and Jason miss you so much- oh god!

Suddenly Lulu gasped as she realized a hand was on her wrist, a hand that hasn't moved in over a year. Lulu eyes goes up to see Michaels eyes open and wonders what just happened.

In a rush, she push the nurses button and one immediately comes in with wide eyes to see Michael awake and calls for Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio.

As the nurse is doing this Lulu doesn't take her eyes off Michael and Michael doesn't take his off her. It's as if they are having a stare down, neither taking the eyes of the other.

"Michael," comes a voice from the entrance of the room coming from a happy Robin Scorpio and a shocked Drake Scorpio. But everyone in the room now knows what happened.

Michael woke up

 **In the next champion I think it will be in Claudia's POV and she will from some reason be inside of the hospital and will mee Michael first. Which will start to get him to get him to trust her.**

 **Do you think Carly should be accepting of this bond or jealous?**


	3. Claudia Meets Michael

**Claudia POV**

 **Claudia Zacharra always knew what she wanted from a young age; respect, money and power. She wanted to rule in her own right as a mob boss, however the next best thing it is. It's not like she is upset that Johnny is running the business, she is so proud of him and hope he becomes he man that her father could never be. Growing up with Uncle Rudy taught her to never let anyone one treat you like crap and she wish she could have taught her son that. However, it wasn't meant to be. Her father made her give the baby to him and then tried to kill him when his wife was to focused on him. She hated him for keeping her son from her but, as much as she hates to admit it maybe it probabaly worked out for the best. Johnny still turned out to be strong and doesn't have any of her father crazy.**

 **Even though things worked out, this new baby with sonny is a second chance to redo everything that happened all those years ago. She will get to raise him or her without the baby being taken away from her and will continue her influence on Sonny that is obviously taken ahold very well. For instance this morning when they were visiting Michael she overheard Sonny saying that he will only believe that she cause Michaels shoring with absolute proof. A year ago it would have been a different story and he would come straight to her and Johnny to make them pay just to get rid of them. Which means her position in Sonny's life is becoming easier to see and win the baby is born will be cemented into place.**

 **In truth, Claudia knows that it is the baby that has Sonny warning up to her so quickly even though he couldn't stand her at first, and if Jason came to the same conclusion he has now that she had something to do with Michaels shooting she probably would be locked up somewhere until she confessed. Though she knows there is no evidence to find, she is wary that if Michael wakes up he will remember her speaking to him. Yet, on the other hand, she wants him to wake up after what she did to him. She never meant for Michael to get hurt and regretted calling out the hit in the first place.**

 **So here she is at the hospital just wallowing in guilt thinking about how she hurt an innocent kid and she hates herself for it. Her father did not care if he killed women or children in his quest for power, and she thought herself different and yet she hurt an innocent. Months ago when she visited Michael and apologized to him it did make her feel better temporarily, so she found herself walking to his room.**

 **When she gets there she sees Robin and Patrick in his room and a bad feeling settles in her stomach. Hurrying into the room, "What's wrong with Michael?"**

 **Robin turns in her direction giving her a look of disapproval that she is here. Knowing that a holier than thou speech from Robin is coming her way she prepares herself. "It's none of you business Claudia, you are not his parent and have no right to be in this room," Robin said while glaring down at her as if she was the scum of the world.**

 **"I have every right, I am his step-mother and until my husband gets here or Carly, you can't kick me out," says Claudia in a smug voice, "actually after you finish examining Michael you can leave as can you Lulu. After all this is your first visit and you can't just come in here as if you care about Michael now." Robin stares her down, about to say something else until Patrick puts his hand on her shoulder trying to look professional.**

 **"She is right, we can't kick her out. Michael is her stepson and his parents aren't here. We'll be back later to run tests on Michael. Lulu, you have to leave also." Lulu looks as if she wants to put up a fight as does Robin but they leave out with Patrick.**

 **"Good Riddance", Claudia mumbles. Claudia realizes that she is alone with Michael and turns around to see him staring at her with a look of confusion. Claudia comes to the side of the bed. "Michael do you know who you are," she asks in a soft voice, careful not to scare him. He looks even more confused and stays silent just staring at Claudia. She decides to try again, "My name is Claudia, I'm Sonny's wife; your stepmother." His eyes widen in surprise, nevertheless he stays silent. Beginning to realize the Michael was not going to talk she ask him, "Do you want me to leave, Michael?" Michael pauses and seen to consider the question and slowly shakes his head no. Claudia smiles at Michael and decides to ask him another question, "Do you know recognize the names: Carly, Sonny, Morgan and Jason? Your family?" Answering the question, Michael immediately nods yes as his answer.**

 **Afterward, not knowing what to say to Michael, Claudia makes up an excuse to leave. "I'm going to see if Dr. Drake called your parents," says Claudia, making a dash for the door, but is stopped by Michaels' voice, "Don't go Claudia." Claudia turns around shocked by Michael actual speaking. In spite of wanting to leave the room, she couldn't deny him and sat by his side. When she sat down Michael gave her a grateful smile and she smiled back. They don't speak, but in that moment they both feel a connection and they both reach for each other and held hands. While they are having this intimate moment, Claudia takes a moment to really look at Michael. The first thing she noticed is his face he's very handsome for his age of 17, where most teenage boys are scrawny and pimple faced, he has been growing in his coma and obviously will be tall, his eyes are a gorgeous cerulean blue that makes you want to get lost in them. Say what you want about Carly, she has good jeans in her family. At this moment Michael looks like a mystery who she really wants to know.**

 **"Michael why don't you tell me about yourself, okay? I want to know everything," I say sporting my crazy Claudia smile. He laughs in return and began to tell me everything he can. His parents breaking up and then getting back together, Jax and Carly dating and him trying to break them up, him accidentally shooting Kate, and him being interested in the business; the Mob business. When he mentions the mob I am shocked considering Sonny doesn't want any of his kids in the life. "Sonny and Jason doesn't believe it should past down to you,"mentions Claudia and instantly Michael face turn cold which even makes her shiver, he speaks in a deadly voice, "I am his son. I deserve it an I will get it one way or the other. I don't want to focus on coffee all my life." Claudia smiles at Michael and responds, "I know exactly how you feel, my father doesn't believe women can be in the business no matter how good I am at it. But I proved him wrong and you can do the same thing." Claudia and Michael both feel their connection growing with how much much they have in common and can't to get to know each other more.**

 **"Sonny, Jason, or Carly are not answering," says Elizabeth as she barges into the room without answering. Michael face twists in annoyance at Elizabeth interruption, "Can't you knock on the door, isn't that a thing you learn, courtesy." Elizabeth looked shocked at Michaels outburst and Claudia laughs, "What do you want? Why don't you go chase after Jason or something and leave Michael alone." Michael smiles at Claudia while Elizabeth glares at her and leaves the room as quickly as she came.**

 **"Oh my god, that was awesome. You have no idea how much I hate doctors and hospitals. I remember how I hated therapy after my biological father kidnapped me and after I thought I killed him it got worst." Claudia was shocked that Michael had therapy considering how much Sonny and Jason hate doctors. Sonny, personally have had issues with Biopolar Disorder for over a decade before he got actual help. "Who doesn't hate doctors, huh? I hated them, but now that I am pregnant I'm going to every visit needed." Michael, who was finally relaxed frowns at the news that his father and her are having a baby. "So everyone has moved on without me," ask Michael seeming uoset at the thought. "No Michael," Claudia reassures, "we've been waiting for over a year for a miracle and with this surgery we finally have one. Everyone has been here nonstop worried about you, okay?"**

 **Michael nodded and squeezed her hand, "Claudia can you stay the night with me?"**

 **"Of course Michael, just sleep you need your rest and I will be right here with you, promise."**

 **With her reassurence Michael slowly drifts off to sleep.**


End file.
